


baby fever

by soylemonade



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, baby fever, he is also a bit too oblivious and in denial, married whizzvin!!, marvin caught the baby fever, whizzer is confused, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soylemonade/pseuds/soylemonade
Summary: Perhaps it was simply Marvin destressing. Sure, it was a really out of this world way to destress but Whizzer is not about to question his husband’s ways to relax.Or Marvin caught the baby fever. Whizzer is in denial and thinks his husband is just destressing.
Relationships: Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	baby fever

**Author's Note:**

> My first Falsettos fic! This has been sitting in my drafts for over two months and I am sad to say that I kinda gave up on the last few parts which is why it might seem a bit rushed. I apologize for that. I initially wanted to have Whizzer get the baby fever instead but I thought it would be more adorable if it was Marvin.
> 
> The creation of this might also be blamed to me watching The New Normal. Still not done watching it, unfortunately. Anyway, this is unbetaed and I only went through this once. So, I take full responsibility of any errors that I might have missed. Proofreading is a bitch.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this fic!
> 
> xo evi

Our story started during a cloudy and surprisingly not hectic Wednesday afternoon. Marvin was at the park near his office taking advantage of his hour long lunch to relax and hopefully clear his head before he once again drowns himself in paperwork. He found an empty bench where he sat and quietly enjoyed his subway while exchanging messages with his husband.

All was good and well. Until Marvin heard cheerful voices and laughs that caught his attention. Looking up from his phone, he saw a small family having fun in their own little bubble. He could clearly hear the giggles coming from the baby which was lying on their father’s lap.

Marvin subconsciously grinned at the sight and felt a small twinge in his heart. Furrowing his brows at his own reaction, Marvin took a deep breath and shook his head to clear any weird thoughts in his head. He couldn’t possibly be thinking of  _ that _ . It’s ridiculous and very not Marvin-like.

Chuckling to himself, Marvin turned his attention back to his phone which pinged with a new message.

**_[Whiz]_ **

_ > client’s here. gotta dash. text me what u want for dinner? love you!! :* _

Marvin breathed in sharply, his grip on his phone tightening at the sudden realization he had. He wants to have a baby with Whizzer and now he doesn’t know what to do.

++

Whizzer took his headphones off and stretched, sighing in relief when he could hear his bones pop. He shut off his laptop and silently contemplated whether or not they should order in for dinner. They seemed to be eating take outs for the past few days but he’s been too tired from working at the studio to even cook anything. Marvin just has to deal with that for now.

Speaking of his husband, he was about to call for the man when he heard Marvin’s laugh drifting from the living room. Marvin has been acting weird since last week. Looking at his phone or laptop while either laughing softly or grinning too widely that Whizzer almost thought his husband was having an affair but the man simply assured him that it’s just “silly videos.” Whizzer was naturally curious about what the heck these  _ silly videos _ are but he never bothered Marvin about it.

Frowning in confusion, Whizzer left his place in the kitchen and padded towards the living room where he saw Marvin lounging on the couch with his mobile in hand, his body shaking with mirth due to whatever he’s watching. Turns out that whatever it is, it was far too interesting for his husband that he didn’t even notice Whizzer.

Pouting, he stalked towards the couch and ungraciously flopped down beside Marvin. To his surprise, Marvin only adjusted in his seat to give him more space without looking away from the wretched device. Usually, his husband would grumble and scold him.

_ That was so weird… _

“Babe,” Whizzer mumbled, pressing small kisses on the side of Marvin’s face. Yet another surprise for Whizzer was his husband only humming in response.

Whizzer whined, snuggling closer, “Marvin!”

  
  


Marvin chuckled softly, “Yes, sweetheart?”

“What are you even doing?”

“Watching,” his husband answered, cooing softly at the video in his phone.

_ What the hell? _

Whizzer turned his gaze towards the man’s phone and had to make sure that he’s seeing it clearly before exclaiming, “Baby videos?”

He pulled back to take a better look at his husband who seemed very satisfied. When Marvin said  _ ‘silly videos’ _ this isn’t exactly what he had in mind. He was expecting one of those cat videos or hell, those vine compilations that Jason showed him once. But  _ baby videos _ ?

Sensing his surprise, Marvin finally tore his eyes away from his mobile to stare at Whizzer, “What? Babies are adorable,” he stated, complete with a big smile on his face.

Whizzer’s mouth dropped open in shock, absolutely caught off guard by what his husband said.  _ Marvin? _ Finding babies  _ adorable _ ? And watching baby videos? Jesus Christ, the world must be ending already.

“Who are you and what did you do to my husband?” Whizzer questioned all too seriously to which Marvin only laughed at before setting his phone aside and pressing a quick kiss on Whizzer’s lips.

Marvin stood up and made his way towards the kitchen, “Shall we have pasta for dinner?”

“Are you going to cook?”

“Yep,”

“Are you down with the flu or something, Marv?” Whizzer asked in concern.

From the kitchen, he heard Marvin bark out an amused laugh, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Whizzer leaned back on his seat, thinking about the possible things that might have happened to Marvin for him to act that way. Maybe the real Marvin has been abducted by aliens and was replaced?

Groaning to himself at how absurd that is, he pushed himself off the couch and followed his husband to the kitchen. Slowly padding towards the man’s location then wrapping his arms around his husband, leaning his chin on Marvin’s shoulder while the other moves around, trying to maneuver his way around with a grown ass man clinging onto him.

“Has work been stressful?” Whizzer inquired, admittedly still curious about the man’s sudden odd behaviour.

Marvin grumbled, “Very.”

Whizzer nodded and hummed in understanding. Perhaps it was simply Marvin destressing. Sure, it was a really out of this world way to destress but Whizzer is not about to question his husband’s ways to relax.

++

“Delia, did you know that babies are born without kneecaps? That’s probably why their knees look so weirdly cute,” Marvin stated, voice sounding wondrous and amazed at what he just said.

Cordelia gasped softly, “I know right! Very squishy too,” the blond said as a matter of fact.

“And they could swim right after they’re born and could even hold their breath naturally but they immediately lose that ability,” Marvin shook his head in disbelief, “That’s so cool,” he gushed.

“Maybe that’s why there are those baby swimming lessons,” Cordelia replied, moving around the kitchen.

Marvin hummed in agreement and continued scrolling on his phone as he nibbled with the cookie he got from Cordelia’s cookie jar. The two friends continued chatting about random baby facts that they didn’t even notice their partners staring at them. Both sporting a confused and slightly terrified look on their faces.

“What in the world is happening?” muttered Charlotte, sounding all too clueless for her own good.

Whizzer shrugged, “I honestly have no idea either. He’s been spouting baby facts for days now,” he turned his attention back to fixing the dining table and resumed, “And at the most random times too. I don’t even question it anymore. He’s probably just destressing.”

“Destressing?” the doctor exclaimed incredulously.

Whizzer hummed, “It’s pretty weird, I know. But hey,” he looked at his friend and nodded his head towards the kitchen where they could hear their partners laughing about whatever baby fact that Marvin said, “It seems to be working, so. I’m not about to complain.”

As if sensing that they’re talking about him, Marvin appeared beside Whizzer, “Whiz, hear this, this is amazing. Babies know the difference between skype and TV! How awesome is that? Babies are so smart!” the curly haired man spoke rather too enthusiastically combined with a small shake of his head as if in disbelief.

Whizzer chuckled amusedly, pressing a kiss on Marvin’s temple, “That is cool, Marv. Now, can you please put your baby facts aside so we could eat and stop eating cookies before dinner,” he chastised and was met with a sheepish smile in return.

“All right, I’ll get the food,” Marvin conceded, stealing a kiss from Whizzer before making his way back to the kitchen.

“Didn’t you say that you caught Marvin watching baby videos just last week?” Charlotte inquired as she sat at the head of the table.

Whizzer furrowed his brows but nodded, “Well, yeah. What about it?”

Charlotte stared at him. The doctor has an unreadable expression on her face that is starting to irk Whizzer.

“Don’t you think your husband caught the baby fever?”

Whizzer promptly choked on his wine and glared at Charlotte who only raised her hands in mock defeat. He shook his head, trying to come up with an answer because that’s just ridiculous. The last person he knows who would desire to have a baby is Marvin.

“I’m just saying, Whiz,” Charlotte added, shrugging nonchalantly.

Luckily for Whizzer, their conversation was cut short by their partners appearing with food. Marvin sat beside him and started placing food on his plate. He merely smiled when his husband asked him if he was alright.

Marvin’s sudden obsession with babies was indeed quite alarming but Whizzer’s not about to rush to conclusions. Besides, the thought of Marvin wanting a kid with him is just something that never crossed his mind. Not that he doesn’t want that with Marvin but they have Jason already and Whizzer treats that kid much like his own son.

Shaking his head to dispel such worries away, he focused on the conversation his husband and friends are having. His eyes met Charlotte’s and he simply raised an eyebrow in silent questioning to which the doctor only responded with a shake of her head. 

_ Marvin is only destressing _ , he thought to himself,  _ Right. Destressing _ , he nodded minutely and laughed in time as Cordelia told something about her previous catering gig.

++

The questions started innocently, albeit still out of the blue. The first one was simple and was asked during one of their lazy weekend afternoons when both of them are not busy with work and Jason was compliant enough to sit in peaceful silence with Marvin and Whizzer.

"Whiz, what do you think of babies?" Marvin inquired, breaking the comforting silence that was blanketing their living room.

The said man tore his attention away from the book he was reading and looked at his husband—who didn't even look up from his own book. Whizzer studied Marvin's face, trying to look for any hints on why the heck the question was being asked but he did not see anything. He turned his head to look at Jason and the kid was wearing his earphones, bobbing along with whatever pop song he's listening to.

He turned his gaze back at Marvin and answered, "I think they're fine. Cute, little creatures."

Marvin chuckled softly, turned a page on the book and only hummed thoughtfully in response. Whizzer frowned and eyed his husband suspiciously, waiting for any further elaboration because the whole exchange honestly weirded him out.

However, when it seemed like Marvin won't explain anything to him, he sighed and went back to reading his book, trying to focus when his mind kept going elsewhere.

  
  


The next time a similarly odd question popped out, Whizzer was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear it.

He just got back from getting his phone from their bedroom and was about to join Marvin and Jason in the kitchen when he heard the two talking softly. Sensing that it might be a good idea to leave his husband and step-son alone for a few more minutes, he made a motion to carefully pad back to the bedroom when he heard the question.

"What do you think of a sibling, Jase?" his husband asked.

Whizzer froze. Intrigued, he pressed himself against the wall to hide himself from view.

"What?" Jason exclaimed confusedly.

"A baby brother? Or a baby sister?"

It was quiet for a while and Whizzer swore he could hear the gears turning in Jason's head. Poor kid was probably having a hard time understanding why his Dad was asking him such a thing. Whizzer almost interrupted them just so he could save Jason.

"Is Mom pregnant?"

Marvin spluttered, "I—wha—no!"

"Did Mendel and Mom asked you to break it to me?"

"No, buddy. They did not and no, your Mom is not pregnant."

"Okay?" Jason drawled, "Then why are you asking me this?"

"Well…"

"Because it's honestly so weird and kinda terrifying, Dad."

He heard Marvin sigh exasperatedly, "I was just wondering, Jase."

A beat of silence.

"It's okay, I guess."

"You'll be a great big brother, kid," Whizzer could clearly hear the happiness and pride in Marvin's voice. It made his heart swell.

It was at that moment that Whizzer chose to reveal himself, acting like he just came back from the room.

"Sorry, got caught up in a call with a client," he lied, situating himself beside Jason.

"Dad was just asking—" Jason started but was immediately interrupted by Marvin who looked like he was about to be revealed as a criminal.

"I was asking whether or not we should cook or just order in tonight!"

Whizzer blinked at his husband, too caught off guard to speak. Beside him, he heard his step-son snort at his father's weird antics.

Marvin breathed out a nervous laugh and raised his mobile, "What about pizza, eh? Pizza sounds good."

Whizzer only nodded, squinting his eyes at the man in front of him. Marvin only smiled sheepishly at him before basically ducking out of the kitchen with Jason following in a much more acceptable manner.

++

"Should we move to a bigger place, babe?"

Whizzer frowned at himself in the big mirror. He stuck his head out of their en suite to meet his husband's inquiring look, "What do you mean a bigger place?"

Marvin shrugged and looked back at the laptop perched on his lap, "A bigger place. A house. With more rooms and wider spaces. I was thinking of an apartment but don't you think a backyard would be nice? Or like a pool…" he trailed off, probably weighing the pros and cons of an actual house and an apartment in his head.

Whizzer's brows furrowed in confusion, "Why? What's wrong with this one?" he went back inside the bathroom to finish his nightly routine while he listened to his husband.

The younger man was only met with silence so he added, “I think our current place is fine, Marv. It’s mostly just the two of us here and Jason doesn’t even bring his friends for sleepovers or stuff like that.” he turned the bathroom light off and padded to the bed, placing himself besides Marvin who was busy looking at townhouses in his laptop.

Marvin hummed, processing Whizzer’s response in his head while browsing through photos of a four bedroom townhouse and he’s got to admit that the place does look lovely.

“Doesn’t that seem too much?” Whizzer questioned, taking his eyes away from the screen to look at Marvin.

His husband shrugged, “You know money isn’t a problem, Whiz. Besides,” the man paused and faced him, a sly smile gracing his lips, “Don’t you see yourself living here? It’s got plenty of rooms we could use as our office which means we could both work from home when we want to and less going home at the crack-ass of dawn for me. We could choose between having a pool or a backyard so you and Jason could practice baseball whenever you want. It’s perfect, babe.”

Whizzer sighed, letting himself be pulled into Marvin’s arms, “The place is indeed wonderful,” Marvin hummed, “But that still doesn’t explain why you want us to move.”

“I’m-I’m just thinking about the future,” Marvin muttered mysteriously against his hair.

Whizzer pulled away slightly to stare incredulously at the older man, “The future?”

Marvin nodded, shutting off his laptop and putting it aside, “Don’t worry your pretty little head too much. It’s just a thought. No need for us to rush into making decisions.” his husband assured with a small smile.

Though Whizzer could see that Marvin wanted to add a ‘but’ into that, he did not press any further.

++

“Dad, can we at least get something that I  _ actually want _ to eat?” Jason whined, glaring at the grocery cart which—in his opinion—is full of nothing but  _ grown up food _ , “I kinda live with you too, you know.”

Marvin sighed exasperatedly, grabbing a box of boring and tasteless corn flakes, inspecting it before speaking, “How many times do we have to go through this, Jase? Your mother will have my head if I let you eat too much junk. She almost talked my ear off that one time. Besides, you already have your candy and oreos in the cart.”

His husband was about to place the abomination of a cereal into the cart but Whizzer snatched it out of his hand, placing it back onto the shelves, “ _ Marvin _ , when did you start obeying what Trina tells you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I always obey her,” the curly haired man mumbled absentmindedly, reaching for a box of Coco Pops then tossing it in the cart, grinning innocently at Whizzer when Jason cheered beside him.

Whizzer rolled his eyes fondly at his partner’s pettiness and proceeded to follow the man while slowly pushing the cart. He and Jason stopped in front of the long line of dairy products, debating with each other about the milk they’re going to buy when he heard Marvin’s familiar laugh.

“That’s a bit creepy,” Jason muttered, looking at the direction of his father, a concerned frown marring his face.

Turning his head, he had to admit that his jaw almost dropped to the floor in shock and slight mortification. Standing a few feet from them was Marvin, crouched down in front of a stroller where a baby was in and what’s even more surprising were the giggles coming from the infant at whatever faces Marvin was doing.

“Oh, she’s adorable,” Marvin gushed, standing up and facing who appears to be the father of the baby.

The father chuckled, nodding in agreement, “She is, isn’t she? You seem to be real good with kids. You got a baby as well?”

Marvin shook his head, a hesitant smile on his face that Whizzer couldn’t quite understand why it was there in the first place, “No, no. I’ve got a kid though. Well, he’s a teenager now.”

“Ah, lucky you. Me and my wife still have to spend a few more years with stinky diapers and odd sleeping hours.”

Marvin and the man exchanged a few more words before the father walked away. His husband eyeing the stroller with a wistful look on his face.

“Well, that was weird but it makes sense,” his son spoke, shaking Whizzer out of the thoughts that were just about to start forming in his head.

Whizzer turned his attention back to Jason, a brow raised in question, “What makes sense?”

The kid gestured awkwardly at first, “Dad has been acting super weird for weeks. Asking me silly questions about a sibling and all that. At first, I thought it was  _ really _ nothing, like what he said. But he was so…” Jason trailed off, not knowing what word to use to describe what they both just witnessed a while ago.

“Enamoured?” Whizzer offered.

Jason nodded, “Yeah, enamoured by the baby! I mean, who acts like that? I think Dad wants to have a baby with you, Whiz.”

Whizzer swore his brain shut down for a moment. All those oddness from the previous weeks finally adding up and Charlotte’s comment about Marvin having baby fever getting into the mix. His common sense is telling him to just believe all of it, that his husband does want to have a baby with him but Whizzer has known Marvin for years and it’s not like Marvin to want that. Marvin has expressed many times how he’s already happy and satisfied with their current set-up.

_ People change though, Whizzer, _ the tiny voice inside his head chastised.

“I really don’t mind having a sibling. In case you’re worried about that. I think it’d be cool,” Jason explained, grabbing a carton of milk from the shelf.

Whizzer was unfortunately too distracted, only giving his step son a small smile. Though it was more like a grimace. This dilemma that he’s been placed on the spot is starting to frustrate him. He seriously needs to confront Marvin about this “baby fever” but he’s worried that it might catch his husband off guard which might result in a petty—or huge and ugly—argument. Whizzer would really love to avoid that.

He guessed he should just wait until Marvin himself brought the topic up. But when the heck would that be?

++

Marvin never mentioned the baby fever issue. It’s been two weeks since the encounter at the grocery and Whizzer is starting to get impatient and nervous and jittery and—goddamnit, he’s not normally this hesitant to confront Marvin about something. So, why now?

(Un)Luckily for him, he found a window of opportunity to finally make his husband talk about his sudden interest in all things babies another week later. It was torture but Whizzer vowed to be patient.

This opportunity came in the form of Marvin never learning to shut his laptop off when he leaves it to do something else. Whizzer has lost count of the times when the older left his work area—their dining table—with the device still open, fully displaying whatever he’s working on. This time, Marvin left the browser open, showing the site he’s been looking at for hours.

Making sure that Marvin’s still busy in their bedroom with the call he took not long ago, Whizzer dashed in front of the laptop and froze as soon as he saw a baby clothing site. He’s not one to meddle or invade Marvin’s personal business but this thing calls for his intervention. So, he went ahead and checked the cart, raising an eyebrow when he saw that there are indeed a few items in it already.

_ Oh, Marvin has a lot of explaining to do. _

And as if on cue, Marvin got back, sighing deeply as he ended the call. The older man paused as he saw Whizzer hovering over the laptop and Whizzer—ever the dramatic—decided to spin the device around to show his husband the screen before crossing his arms. Like the ones you see in TV shows where the character was caught doing some shady business.

“Care to explain this, Marv?” he nodded to the device.

“Why are you messing with my laptop?” Marvin deflected despite being obviously caught already.

“Marvin…”

“Alright, alright. Can I explain first before you bombard me with questions?”

“Yes, please.”

Marvin let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, running a hand through his face. He smiled softly at Whizzer who in turn raised a brow in question at him, waiting for his explanation.

“Well, first, are you mad?” Marvin asked, walking towards his husband cautiously.

Whizzer huffed out a laugh, dropping down his arms to his side as he let himself be pulled close by Marvin, “No.”

Marvin hummed, “Do you have any guesses?”

“Yes but why are you the one asking me questions? I thought you’d explain!”

Marvin chuckled, nodding his head before speaking softly, “Let’s have a baby, Whiz.”

Whizzer inhaled sharply, his eyes wildly scanning Marvin’s face for any sign that this might be some sort of elaborate prank but he knows all too well that his husband doesn’t do pranks. And the genuine fondness and the soft look in Marvin’s eyes says it all.

“It’s about time, don’t you think?” Marvin continued as Whizzer remained silent, “We have Jason, yes and I love that kid and I know how much you love him too. But Jason’s in his teens and I just can’t stop thinking about having our own kid that we both raised together. You know, maybe a little Whizzer running around.”

The two grinned at the image it produced in their head. Whizzer felt his heart beat wildly in his chest at the thought of waking up at 3am due to the baby’s cries, of toys strewn around the house while a child is running around and calling out for his papa. He wants to have that with Marvin.

“Well, I obviously couldn’t get pregnant so we’ll probably have to look for a surrogate,” Whizzer responded teasingly, eliciting an amused laugh from his husband.

Eyes twinkling with mirth, Marvin asked hopefully, “Is that a yes?”

Whizzer grinned, “Yes, let’s have a baby, Marv.”

Marvin smiled widely, feeling like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin in both happiness and excitement at this new journey they’re about to take. He leaned forward and pecked his husband’s lips, “Thank you, Whiz.”

Whizzer hummed, circling his arms around the older man’s neck to pull him close, “On one condition though.”

“What?”

“I get to choose the baby clothes. Honey, I can’t let our kid inherit your drastic fashion choices.”

  
Marvin let out a laugh in surprise, nodding his head in agreement. Giggling softly as he pressed another kiss on Whizzer, he muttered, “ _ Deal. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this part, thank you. Is it good? Too cliche? Was it too out of character? Tell me what you think! A kudos would be lovely too.
> 
> If you love Falsettos as much as I do and would love to scream about it with someone, here is [my tumblr](https://soylemonade.tumblr.com/) ! Feel free to message me and I'll try to reply with as much enthusiasm as I can!
> 
> xo evi


End file.
